


Do We Have To?

by ItalianDoll



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll/pseuds/ItalianDoll
Summary: Making holiday memories
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Do We Have To?

emind my why we’re doing this Sonny?” Rafael ask while trudging through snow. Actually, he was stomping.

“Because, it’s our first Christmas living together and I want to establish holiday memories.” Sonny replied.

“It’s not enough of a memory to have me immortalized in a photo wearing an, an ugly Christmas sweater at your family’s pre-Christmas celebration? I’m mean who has a pre-Christmas celebration?”

“Rafael, I told you I have too many cousins for everyone to see each other on Christmas Day. That’s why we do the pre-Christmas celebration.” Sonny explained patiently.

“Yes, but what you failed to explain was the fact there was an ugly Christmas sweater contest and you had already picked one out for me. I would never have chosen that one, let alone, worn that, that…monstrosity. I would have worn my very tasteful, yet classically festive, red cashmere sweater.”

Sonny stopped and looked at Rafael. “You won the contest Rafael. Have you ever had so many Italians cheer, hug and kiss you?”

“Well, no. But that’s not…”

Sonny’s lips crashed into Rafael’s as his arms wrapped around the shorter man Rafael’s breath was lost in the kiss and he pulled away reluctantly, looking up at Sonny.

“This is important to you?”

“Yeah, it is.”

Rafael grabbed Sonny’s hand. “Let’s go get us a Christmas tree.”


End file.
